Benang Kusut
by angelovender
Summary: Menjadi Uchiha Hinata bukanlah keinginannya. Sebuah kesalahan membuat Hinata terpaksa memenuhi permintaan Sakura demi kehormatan keluarga, juga rasa kehilangan. Namun bagaimana jadinya bila Hinata masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Neji?/SasuHinaNeji/Incest


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHinaNeji

Warning : AU, OOC, NejiHina saudara kandung (Incest), Lime, Lemon (di chapter depan). Chapter ini full NejiHina.

A/N : Hai, Senpai... ini fic pertamaku. Rated M pula. Mohon bantuannya ya... ^,^

Jika Anda tidak menyukai pairing yang saya buat, kesinetronan yang lebay ini, dan lain-lain, terserah minna-sama saja.

Summary: Menjadi Uchiha Hinata bukanlah keinginannya. Sebuah kesalahan dan dosa membuat Hinata terpaksa memenuhi permintaan Sakura demi kehormatan keluarga, juga rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya ingin memiliki sesuatu yang telah direnggut Tuhan darinya. Namun bagaimana jadinya bila Hinata masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Neji? Benang yang belum sempat dirajut itu bertambah kusut. Sanggupkah Hinata mengurainya?

.

.

Chapter 1 : Cinta Terlarang

Hari mulai beranjak sore ketika Neji yang baru keluar dari mobil mewahnya berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu berdaun dua yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh. Ia buka pintu rumah itu tanpa mengetuk atau memencet bel terlebih dahulu. Seorang _maid_ berseragam biru muda dengan renda putih di kepalanya menyambut Neji, "Selamat datang, Hyuuga-_sama_," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Neji sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan itu, yang ia lontarkan hanya, "Hinata mana?" tanya Neji seraya menyerahkan tas kerjanya. Si _maid_ mengerti dan langsung mengambil alih tas hitam itu.

"Hinata-_sama_ ada di ruang tengah, Neji-_sama_. Ada yang Anda butuhkan lagi?"

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baiklah, saya permisi." _Maid_ tersebut pamit undur diri. Sebelum pergi untuk menyimpan tas Neji di ruangan kerjanya, ia sempatkan untuk membungkuk pada si sulung Hyuuga sekali lagi. Ia tahu yang pria berambut cokelat itu butuhkan hanya adik kandung yang ia sayangi, Hinata.

Neji kembali melangkah ke arah ruang keluarga. Untuk mencapai ruang keluarga di rumah semegah ini memang tidak membutuhkan langkah sedikit. Sambil berjalan, ia longgarkan pula dasi yang melilit lehernya, setelah itu, masih dengan tangan yang sama, ia buka dua ikatan kancing kemeja teratas.

"Hinata?"

Sang gadis yang sedaritadi memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar televisi, menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang demi menemukan wajah rupawan kakaknya yang baru selesai dari kantor. Setelah menerima senyum Neji, ia campakkan _dorama_ yang tengah menampilkan adegan menghahrukan itu.

"Neji-_nii_!" Gadis berumur duapuluh tahun itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Neji. Kontan saja si Hyuuga berambut cokelat yang kurang pertahanan sampai mundur beberapa langkah saat menerima pelukan Hinata yang erat. Namun tak lama kemudian seulas senyum terukir dan tangan kekarnya membalas pelukan Hinata; menyalurkan rindu, sayang, dan cinta.

Hinata yang sedang nyaman dalam posisinya harus rela terusik karena satu tangan Neji yang sebelumnya berada di punggung Hinata, berpindah menjadi di bagian antara paha dan betis. Pria tersebut lalu menggendong Hinata ala _bridal_ _style_. Hinata yang merona dalam gendongannya selalu menjadi favorit Neji. Setelah itu si pria akan menyeringai. Dan seringai itulah yang tidak disukai Hinata sehingga ia minta dilepaskan dari gendongan Neji.

Hinata meminta dilepaskan tapi Neji dengan entengnya menggeleng. Gadis itu pun mulai kesal. Akhirnya ia menggunakan dua tangannya untuk mengelitik pinggang Neji. Ia tahu sebelumnya, bila gadis bermahkota _indigo_ itu berontak dengan cara memkuli Neji, ia jamin tidak akan ada reaksi. Tetapi kalau mengelitik, ia pasti berhasil!

"Ah, Hinata, haha!" Neji yang kegelian pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia turunkan kembali Hinata, tapi tekadnya untuk membalas gadis itu masih bulat.

Hinata yang menyadari Neji akan balas mengelitiknya pun lari. Si sulung Hyuuga berlari mengejar Hinata yang mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Hinata dan kamar Neji berada.

Belum sempat Hinata menutup pintu dan menguncinya, daun pintu sudah ditahan Neji.

Pria yang masih mengenakan setelan jas kantor itu melangkah masuk dengan aura menakutkan. Hinata bergidik. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

Gadis itu terhimpit sekarang.

Neji yang sudah menutup pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa biru muda itu mendekat. Tatapannya tajam tanpa ekspresi. Hinata tambah takut saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Lengan Neji ia bentangkan di samping bahu Hinata. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lari.

Seperti kelinci yang tinggal menunggu dimangsa sang serigala.

"A-aku mau membuatkan teh dulu. Ni-_niisan_ pasti capek," katanya sambil mencoba melepas kurungan Neji. Matanya terlalu takut melihat sorot tajam itu.

Pria itu tetap bergeming. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata arahkan kedua manik mutiaranya menatap mata yang persis sepertinya itu. Terbelalaklah ia saat menyadari Neji telah memajukan mukanya, memiringkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan bibir merah sang adik. Hinata hanya bergeming oleh keterkagetan. Saat bibir lembut Neji menyentuh bibirnya yang basah, yang ia rasakan tulang-tulangnya melemas. Saat itu pula tubuhnya hendak merosot jatuh jika Neji tidak semakin menghimpit dan menahan pinggul Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan yang lain menarik tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan mungil Hinata yang semula terkulai lemas di samping badannya kini merangkak naik, meremas kemeja putih Neji.

"Ungh ..."

Malu-malu gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mulai membalas ciuman sang kakak—sebagaimana bibir Neji bermain di bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmamti setiap pagutan dan sapuan lidah Neji di mulutnya.

Ia tahu ini salah. Ia tahu ini terlarang. Tapi perasaan mereka begitu tulus. Neji mencintai Hinata sebagai seorang wanita begitupun sebaliknya. Tentu saja hubungan ini mereka sembunyikan dari dunia. Saat ayah mereka di rumah, mereka berlaku selayaknya kakak beradik yang akur. Kontan saja Hiashi senang dengan kakraban mereka yang nyaris tanpa perselisihan. Namun bila Hiashi sedang tidak ada seperti saat ini, beginilah mereka; saling menyalurkan cinta yang terlarang.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti karena paru-paru yang meminta asupan oksigen. Setelah itu hanya diam. Mata mereka berbicara. Tiada perbedaan dari manik mutiara itu, keduanya sewarna. Tiada kebohongan yang tersirat, keduanya saling mencinta.

"Besok lusa kita kencan. Hanya kau dan aku." Masih ditatapnya paras cantik Hinata yang merekahkan senyum, bersamaan dengan kedua pipinya yang seperti apel ranum.

Mumpung lusa hari Minggu, Neji ingin sekali kencan dan menghabiskan waktu langka itu bersama Hinata. Biasanya walaupun libur, pemuda Hyuuga itu selalu sibuk dengan lembar-lembar berkas yang ia kerjakan di ruang kerjanya. Dan Hinata akan membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat ke ruangan Neji. Sesekali membantunya dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Tapi itu pun tidak lama, karena gadis berambut _indigo_ itu takut mengganggu kerjaan kakaknya.

Dan ketika ia berkesempatan berkencan dengan Neji, mengapa harus bilang tidak?

Hinata hanya menunduk dengan legkungan di bibirnya. Neji tahu pasti jawaban yang tersirat dari kebiasaan gadis itu. Dan Neji tidak sabar menunggu lusa tiba. Seperti ia yang tidak sabar untuk mencium bibir gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

Lusa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Mereka berangkat dan pamit pada Hiashi untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka memang tidak berbohong, mereka keluar memang untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi bukan jalan-jalan antara kakak dan adik pada umumnya.

Neji dan Hinata keluar bergandengan tangan. Hiashi hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa curiga bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lazim.

Seharian itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang. Mereka pergi ke toko buku, tapi tidak satu pun yang mereka beli, lalu ke restoran langganan mereka, sisanya mereka habiskan di taman bermain.

Mereka tengah naik bianglala ketika mentari hampir tenggelam. Seolah tiada bosannya senyuman itu terus bertengger di keduanya—tulus tanpa ada kerekayasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli apa status kita, siapa dirimu, maupun marga, aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya."

Hinata tersenyum sedih, lalu menundukkan kepala. Ia tahu ini salah. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh. Tapi sisi egois yang selama ini tak pernah ia tampakkan memaksa naik. Ia ingin memiliki Neji karena gadis itu mencintainya. Perasaan itu ia sadari ketika Hinata menginjak kelas tiga SMA.

Hinata ingat malam Neji menyatakan perasaannya. Tanpa Neji mengatakannya pun Hinata sudah tahu. Semua tatapan itu, senyuman itu, pelukannya selama ini, tidak dapat berdusta.

Hinata juga ingat pernah meninggalkan kekasihnya yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sekaligus idola sepenjuru sekolah demi merengkuh kebahagiaan terlarangnya bersama Neji. Karena Hinata telah lelah dengan segala kepura-puraan. Meskipun harus menyakiti Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke membencinya dan menimbulkan perang dingin di antara mereka, tapi tidak apa-apa.

Ah, omong-omong soal Sasuke, Hinata tidak pernah tahu kabarnya lagi setelah mereka lulus SMA. Kabar burung mengatakan ia kuliah di luar negeri. Apa ia masih membenci Hinata?

Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menghinggapinya. Bagaimanapun, ia melakukan ini juga demi Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membohongi pria dengan mata _onyx_ itu terus-menerus. Ia tidak ingin terus bersama Sasuke sementara hatinya menyebut nama pria lain—pria yang hingga kini mengisi relung hatinya, Neji.

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak saat menyadari wajah Neji sudah begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat, malah. Mau tidak mau, rona merah kembali naik ke permukaan. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat seketika, dan terasa semakin panas ketika Neji—yang pindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Hinata itu—menyibakkan rambut gelap adik semata wayangnya ke belakang telinga, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di cuping telinga Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan nafas hangat Neji di sana, membuat ia semakin menunduk malu. Tangannya yang tidak bisa menjauhkan Neji dari sampingnya hanya bergerak mencengkeram rok selututnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan semakin tegang ketika Neji menurunkan bibirnya. Dikecupnya leher Hinata yang berhiaskan kalung pemberian Neji.

Lama Neji melakukannya membuat Hinata sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa. Ia mulai rileks dan memejamkan mata; menikmati segala sentuhan Neji.

Tangan Neji yang semula menagkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu, mulai bergerak membuka kancing pertama kemeja Hinata. Hinata yang terlanjur terbawa sasana hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka sudah tidak memedulikan lagi bila orang lain yang menaiki bianglala di belakang atau depan mereka melihat dari jendela. Keduanya telah terseret nafsu tanpa ingat siapa lawan 'kegiatan' mereka—tanpa ingat akan ikatan darah.

Tiga kancing teratas telah dibuka Neji dan memampangkan pakaian dalam Hinata yang membungkus dadanya. Sejenak, Neji berhenti dari 'aktivitas'nya demi menatap dada Hinata yang putih dan proposional. Ia alihkan dari pemandangan menggoda itu untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang tidak kalah menggoda.

Kulit pipi Hianta yang putih pucat sudah dihasi penuh dengan rona merah. Tatapannya yang sayu dan pasrah terlihat begitu menggoda saat menatap Neji. Bercak-bercak merah di leher jenjangnya begitu kentara. Belum lagi bibirnya yang terlihat sensual. Mana mungkin Neji tahan untuk tidak menyerang ciptaan Tuhan yang ditakdirkan sebagai adiknya ini. Segera saja ia tempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu dengan kasar. Dipagutnya dengan penuh nafsu, tapi entah mengapa, Hinata malah menyukainya.

Suasana semakin panas. Neji pun tidak segan-segan mengikut sertakan tangannya bermain di dada gadis itu. Membuat desahan Hinata meluncur merdu di sela ciumannya.

Tangan putih yang semula mencengkeram roknya kini berpindah mencengkram kemeja kotak-kotak Neji. Mereka seolah telah lupa daratan. Dan ketika Neji hendak mengerayangi Hinata lebih jauh ke daerah tersensitifnya, ia mulai sadar dan tersentak. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Segera ia lepaskan segala sentuhannya dari Hinata.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_ batinnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi seraya bergumam tidak jelas. "Maafkan aku ... a-aku terlalu tidak dapat menahannya." Tangan putih itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Yang ia lakukan hanya seperti itu dan menunduk. Tidak ada keberaniannya menatap wajah sayu Hinata yang tersenyum.

Setelah membetukan pakaiannya yang sudah tak berbentuk berkat 'ulah' Neji, Hinata mendekat pada sosok kakak sekaligus kekasih terlarangnya. "Aku tahu, _Niisan_ o-orang baik. Tapi sebetulnya aku ti-tidak keberatan kalau yang memperlakukanku adalah _Niisan_," ujar Hinata lembut.

Neji tetap menggeleng keras. "Tidak ... aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata cepat. "Karena aku a-adikmu?"

"Bukan ..." Kali ini ditatapnya kedua _lavender_ Hinata yang terlihat cemas. "Karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai."

Hinata tertegun.

"Kau adalah orang paling spesial. Kaulah orang yang paling ingin aku lindungi."

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Hinata merasa ada suatu perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Sadar akan mereka tidak bisa saling memiliki meskipun tak ada alat yang bisa mengukur besarnya cinta terhadap keduanya, mereka tetap tidak bisa bersatu.

Perlahan, kedua bola matanya memanas. Ada liquid yang memaksa keluar dari kelopak matanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas jauh dalam dadanya. Hinata membenci keadaan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannya bahwa mereka tak mungkin bersatu.

Neji yang begitu baik dan perhatian itu, tidak akan bisa ia miliki.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku tidak ingin merusakmu."

Dan Hinata tidak dapat menahan air itu tetap di sana. Air matanya jatuh, menuruni pipi pualam sang gadis, tak hentinya menganak sungai.

Ia pun menghambur ke pelukan Neji. Merengkuh tubuh tegap berbalut kemeja kotak-kotaknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang telah basah di dada Neji. Sang pria pun membalas rengkuhan Hinata. Dikecupnya pelan rambut _indigo_ Hinata yang begitu terawat. Diciumnya lagi, dan lagi. Meskipun berulang kali, tak sedikit pun ia mendapatkan kepuasannya. Karena yang ia inginkan adalah Hinata yang seutuhnya: wujudnya, hatinya, pikirannya, semuanya. Tapi itu mustahil.

Mereka hanya berpelukan erat—tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hari yang gelap, ditemani bintang-bintang kemerlap. Hari ini, sudah banyak sekali yang Hinata lakukan dengan Neji. Dan yang pasti tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Apalagi saat ia teringat perkataan Neji saat mereka naik bianglala. Membuat satu lagi nilai plus dari Neji di mata Hinata.

_Aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku tidak ingin merusakmu._

Mereka kini sedang berjalan—tidak, tepatnya Neji yang sedang berjalan, dan Hinata berada di gendongan Neji. Selesai dari bianglala, mereka menyempatkan diri ke taman dekat komplek rumah mereka. Di sana agak sepi. Mereka memilih tempat itu bukan karena alasan yang tidak-tidak. Alasannya karena di sana terdapat keindahan yang memukau bagi mereka.

Kunang-kunang.

Tapi di sana pun tidak lama. Mengingat hari sudah gelap, dan mereka tidak membawa kendaraan. Hinata dan Neji yang sedari tadi berjalan-jalan pun sudah mulai lelah. Tapi Neji yang _gentleman_ itu menawarkan kehangatan punggungnya sebagai sandaran Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata yang sedang nyaman-nyamannya bersandar di punggung Neji hanya menyahut pelan, "Ya?"

"Aku harap, di kehidupan medatang, aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Neji menengadah, menatap langit malam yang cerah.

"Dan kau bukan sebagai adikku. Kalau perlu, aku ingin jadi anak tunggal saja, agar tidak perlu merasakan cinta yang seperti ini," katanya.

Hianta hanya membisu. Ia tahu perkataan Neji belum selesai.

"... Agar tidak perlu merasa sesakit ini," lanjutnya.

Hinata menjadi benar-benar terdiam. Ia tahu, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan ini semua. Terkadang ia bertanya, lalu merasa marah.

Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkannya? Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak bisa ia miliki? Jika mereka bukan adik-kakak, Hinata yakin hubungan mereka akan langgeng ke pelaminan.

Tapi ... mustahil.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan ini akan berlanjut sampai kapan."

Hinata terus mendengarkan. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Sesak yang sulit ia definisikan. Ia bukan seorang penderita asma atau penyakit pernapasan lainnya. Tapi sesak yang ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Bagai ada yang menusuk hatinya, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa.

"Tapi hanya dengan menghabiskan seharian bersamamu, aku sudah merasa puas."

Bohong. Hinata tahu itu bohong. Mungkin sering ada yang bilang, "Cinta tak harus memiliki." atau, "Asal kau bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia." Tapi semua orang pastinya ingin orang yang ia cintai bahagia karena dirinya. Ia ingin orang itu bahagia bersamanya. Sekali lagi, mata itu tidak berbohong. Meski Neji tidak sedang menatap Hinata, ia tahu laki-laki itu tengah terluka.

"Beruntunglah pria yang kelak memilikimu."

Cukup! Hinata tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hanya membuat air matanya kembali menumpuk. Hanya menambahkan sakit di dadanya. Hanya mengingatkan ia pada sebuah rasa yang bernama kecewa.

Hinata tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Hinata tak sanggup. Kristal bening itu mengalir kembali dengan sendirinya.

"C-cukup, Neji-_nii _... aku mau t-turun," katanya disertai isakan yang sempat di dengar Neji.

Pria itu tertegun.

_Hinata menangis?_

Ia hanya melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menurunkan Hinata. Ia mempercepat jalannya menjadi setengah berlari.

"Neji-_niisan_!" seru Hinata. Ia sudah lelah, tapi Neji tidak menurutinya juga.

"Kenapa Niisan selalu mengingatkannya?" tanya Hinata lirih. Isaknya semakin keras. Neji pun bisa merasakan bagian belakang kemejanya mulai basah oleh air mata Hinata.

Akhirnya Neji meghentikan jalannya, lalu menurunkan gadis itu. ditatapnya kedua _lavender_ Hinata yang basah, begitu banyak emosi di mata itu. sedih, marah, kecewa, bercampur satu. Tapi ia mau menyalahkan siapa? Tuhan?

Terkutuklah mereka.

"Bisakah Neji-_nii_ melupakan status kita? Ingatkah _Niisan_ dengan perkataan _Niisan_ di bianglala tadi? A-aku ingin kita melupakannya."

Neji menggeleng keras. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu mungil Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Kita harus mengakhiri ini segera. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti di bianglala tadi terulang. Aku tidak mau merusakmu!"

"Tapi aku mau!" Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata membentak seperti itu. Ia menatap nanar kedua bola mata Neji.

Neji hanya menahan napas ketika mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"_Niisan_-lah yang telah mengajariku semuanya. Ciuman pertamaku, sampai hasrat aku tidak tahu namanya apa."

Neji menghela napas lelah. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu adiknya.

"Apa maumu?" tayanya datar. Tak ada lagi ekspresi hangat yang selama ini diterima Hinata. Tapi keputusan gadis itu sudah bulat.

"Tiduri aku malam ini."

**-=:To be continued:=-**

**A/N : Saya sebelumnya hanya silent reader yang gak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini agak jenuh baca fanfic, makanya saya putuskan untuk mulai menulis. Moga bisa diterima, ya ^^**

**Kenapa ditaruh rated M? Karena saya mau cari aman aja *atau cari mati?***

**Lihat dari summary-nya pastinya udah ketebak dong, pairing akhirnya apa? :P**

**Sekian dan terima kasih aja ya...**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^**


End file.
